


Through It All

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Caretaking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 12:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Tommy wishes that this was a surprise. He wishes that he hadn’t been on edge for the last two weeks, worried, knowing that sooner or later this was going to happen. Again.Stood at his door is Steve, clothes drenched from the same rain that threatens to break the kitchen window. He’s trembling, hands in his pocket in a useless attempt to warm them up. His hair clings to his face, but isn’t enough to hide the bruise forming on cheek, nor is his hair long enough to hide the redness of his neck.





	Through It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mAadMax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/gifts).

Tommy wishes that this was a surprise. He wishes that he hadn’t been on edge for the last two weeks, worried, knowing that sooner or later this was going to happen. Again.

Stood at his door is Steve, clothes drenched from the same rain that threatens to break the kitchen window. He’s trembling, hands in his pocket in a useless attempt to warm them up. His hair clings to his face, but isn’t enough to hide the bruise forming on cheek, nor is his hair long enough to hide the redness of his neck.

“Towels are in the bathroom,” Tommy says, even though Steve knows this. He closes the door behind him, “I’ll leave clothes by the door.”

Steve heads to the bathroom without a word spoken.

Tommy boils the kettle as the shower starts running. With a mug set out on the counter and the first aid kit ready on the table, he moves to the bedroom to gather semi-clean clothes, leaving them outside the door as promises.

By the time Steve comes out, dressed in a pair of joggers that are slightly too short and a jumper with a stain on the front. He sits in front of Tommy, who’s perched himself on the coffee table, and accepts the hot mug.

Now that they’re in slightly better lighting, and Steve’s hair has been swept back, Tommy can see the full extent. Not only is there the bruising of his cheek and the redness around his neck, there’s two cuts on his jaw where others are healing. Tommy waits for Steve to take his first sip before speaking. “Anywhere else?”

Steve shakes his head. “No,” he replies croakily.

Tommy opens the first aid kit, getting an antiseptic wipe. Steve’s already aware of the sting it’ll cause, but that doesn’t stop Tommy from warning him before swiping it across his face.

Steve hisses but stays put, barely batting an eyelid when Tommy applies a bandaid before getting a tube of lotion.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Steve goes stiff. “I um…” The hand Tommy puts on his shoulder doesn’t help as much as he wishes it did. “I forgot to renew the car insurance and,” he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, looking down at the floor, “she wanted to use it, but uh…”

Hearing how close Steve’s voice is close to cracking, Tommy moves closer, abandoning the tube of lotion and wrapping his arms around his best friend. As Steve’s face rests in the crook of Tommy’s neck, his hands fist around the back of his jumper.

There’s nothing Tommy can say that he hasn’t said before. Every time this happen Steve goes back, and ringing the police wouldn’t do anything but make the situation worse. Still, he presses a kiss to Steve’s shoulder and holds him closer.

Tommy’s half asleep when his bedroom door creaks open, allowing the light from the hallway to stream in. He sits up in bed to see Steve stood in the doorframe, arms folded over his chest, shoulders tucked up to his ears. Tommy moves to the left of his bed, pulling the sheets back. “Shut the door after you,” he instructs and lies down, “you can sleep here.”

This is different. Normally Steve sleeps in the spare bedroom or the couch, depending on if he passes out before Tommy heads to bed. Nevertheless, Tommy has no objections when Steve gets into bed and folds into him. Tommy makes sure the covers are over him, not caring that his back is now partially exposed. Wrapping his arms around Steve, he realises just how small he seems in that moment. How fragile and scared he’s become. He combs a hand through his hair, letting Steve push in closer to him.

There’s not much Tommy can do, but if all he can do for the time being is hold Steve and take care of his injuries, then it’s something he’ll put his all into.


End file.
